


[PODFIC] Who Is In Control?

by Akaihyou, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 3:56 to be exact, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bit of Language, Download Available, Gen, Nonlinear Story square, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic But Make It About Musicals, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, a character study, bulimia references, but like, but not really?, but pretty vague tbh, i dunno how to tag whoops, movie and musical canon, movie and musical references, really works with either, slight references to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: A little thing I wrote, sort of a character study. Heather Duke centric.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Who Is In Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reign_of_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Is In Control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161126) by [Reign_of_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory). 



**Duration** : 3:56

 **Size** : 5.4MB **Type** : MP3

 **Stream:** [here](https://archive.org/details/who-is-in-control)

 **Music:** [Control (Instrumental)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8_zKrmY2y4) by [Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOCgB3xd-B-1qAm-hR9OLrA)

 **Fic** : [Who Is In Control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161126) by [Reign_Of_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory)

 **Readers** :

[Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail) as Heather Duke/Narrator

[God of Laundry Baskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics) as Heather Chandler

[Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou) as Veronica Sawyer

 **Editor** : [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail)


End file.
